1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying image and facsimile data on a non-programmable-terminal (NPT) attached to a host computer for host-based applications, and more particularly to both user set-up and host-based application control of background and foreground color of an image and facsimile data display on a NPT.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known implementations for displaying image and facsimile (fax) data require a programmable work station (PWS) as the presentation device. A PWS is a work station capable of running local PWS applications. The PWS solution is relatively expensive and requires significant support.
Non-programmable-terminals (NPTs) are significantly less expensive than the PWS; however, known NPTs do not support the display image or facsimile data. Typically NPTs are non-graphical, character-based terminals. NPTs are attached to a host computer, such as an IBM AS/400, via a twinaxial cable. The NPTs require the support of a workstation controller (WSC) for keystroke handling, screen/field management, and the like. Known NPTs display alphanumeric text of host-based applications.
A need exists for integrating the display of image and fax data into the existing style of host-based applications and to eliminate the exclusive need for a programmable work station for displaying image and fax data. It is highly desirable to provide both host application and user control of the background and foreground color of an image and facsimile data display on a NPT. With a bi-level monochrome viewing, typically an image has white background and black foreground. It is desirable to provide user control of the background and foreground color of a display with a bi-level monochrome image implementation to enable user selected contrast image contrast. Also it is desirable to provide application control of the background and foreground color of a display to convey additional information to the end user with the use of color.